Fox Troubles
by wolftracks17
Summary: Naruto refuses a mission. Fox's are in danger, but could his team be to? Is Naruto going to snap?
1. No

**HELLO!! This story is being edited, see bottom for more details.**

Team 7 was waiting for Tsunade to give them a new mission. Naruto had his arms crossed and was being as impatient as ever, Sasuke just stood there, Sakura stood there to stare at Sasuke, she didn't really care about the mission and Kakashi was reading his favorite book.

"Team 7" Tsunade began

They all turned their attention to her.

"Your next mission is to exterminate a family of kitsunes in the—"

"No"

Surprised at the interruption, Tsunade turned to Naruto, who was frowning at her.

"What?"

"You heard me, I refuse, and so does my team"

"NARUTO!! Don't decide things for yourself! This is a good mission, besides I hear that 9-tails are hard to kill, it will be good practice for us." Sakura reasoned, Naruto turning his frown on her for a second before facing Tsunade again.

"No, we refuse"

"NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled, she went to hit him but he was faster, for the first time he caught her fist in his hand and gave her a cold stare.

"So its ok to kill innocent animals?" he asked

"They're not innocent their monsters! OWW!!" she yanked back her had, bruises already forming where he had squeezed her fist. Naruto ignored her and faced Tsunade again.

"I refuse to kill the fox's, however, I will relocate them," he stated

"The clients paid for the fox's to be killed"

"Not going to happen"

Tsunade smiled, clearly amused, "Oh? And what will you do to stop me?"

Naruto smirked "You forget who I am"

As he said it, his chakra level tripled, and a faint orange glow surrounded him. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more pronounced. His blue eyes turned to a murderous red, teeth turned to fangs and nails to claws.

"While I'm here, 'he' will not let any fox's be killed" While he spoke, the orange glow faded but his power and appearance stayed the same.

"You said they paid for the extermination of the fox's right? Well that's easily solved, just return some of the money"

Tsunade recovered her composure; she had been shocked when the Kyuubi's power started to show. Naruto was serious.

"We can't do that, the village needs that money"

Naruto sighed and reached into his jacket; everybody tensed thinking he was going for a weapon, but relaxed slightly when he pulled his wallet out. With disgruntled snort at their tenseness he tossed it to Tsunade.

"Use that then"

Tsunade caught it and looked inside, there was a LOT of cash in it, more than enough to pay back the client. Tsunade frowned but then sighed with resignation.

"Very well, relocate the fox's" Naruto smiled and started to say something but Tsunade interrupted him.

"But if you can't you'll have to kill them" The starting of his smile twitched back into a frown.

"That won't be necessary" Naruto stated, to everyone's immense relief Naruto's chakra level started to decrease.

"Che. Killing those monsters would have been good practice." Sasuke muttered

In a flash Naruto vanished and Sasuke was punched across the room. The boards on the wall cracked and broke with Sasuke's impact. Naruto straitened up and brushed off his hand, his chakra level even higher than before. Sakura, who had been stunned at first started to scream at, when she realized he wasn't listening she ran over to Sasuke.

"They're. Not. Monsters." Naruto growled as Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet. With a shake of his head Naruto turned back to Tsunade.

"When do we leave" he managed in a polite voice.

"As soon as your ready" she replied automatically, still looking at the now broken wall of her office.

Naruto bowed and turned to go, his chakra level dropped down, not to normal but close, his eye remained blood red. Sasuke scowled and shook Sakura off, following him out the door with her close behind. Kakashi snapped his book shut and made to leave when Tsunade stopped him.

"I need to talk to you," she said

He sighed, he knew what Naruto had meant by 'he'. Kyuubi had obviously told Naruto to intervene. The thing that troubled him was that Naruto had _listened_, and even threatened the Hokage to prove he was serious. He sighed yet again; this would be a long mission.

**This story was one of the first ones that I posted when I first found this site, so I kind of hate it. Hehe. It's not detailed enough and I haven't finished it. I actually almost forgot all about it, but then I got a review!! So for all you readers out there I have decided to take a second look at my stories.**

**So with that being said..**

**This story is in the process of being redone!! I'm going back through each chapter and fleshing it out and correcting some mistakes and what not. I also will be COMPLETEING my stories! (this is the goal, but knowing be, it might not happen)**

**Anyway this was redone on 10-16-08 for those of you wondering how long I have been promising this. **

**Chapter 2 will be edited and reposted soon; any chapters that I edit will have a notice at the top or the bottom.**

**And as always, please review and tell me what you think, for those of you who remember what the chapters used to be like, tell me if you like my editing. And if you see any mistakes please tell me.**

**Thanks . **


	2. Don't you trust us?

This chapter has been redone

**This chapter has been redone!! :D**

Kakashi thought that by the time he had gotten to the gate the whole fight would have blown over and Naruto would be back to normal. Unfortunately that was far from what happened.

As he arrived he was met by yelling, only this time it wasn't directed at him. Sakura's face was beet red as she stood in front of Naruto, screaming right in his face. The only sign of a reaction from Naruto was the light narrowing of his red eyes…

Wait…. RED!?

Kakashi looked again and sure enough Naruto's eyes were still the blood red color of the Kyuubi's. 'Wow… I've never seen Naruto act this way..' Kakashi thought

Sasuke was standing a little to the right, stiil busily glaring at Naruto he didn't notice Kakashi's approach; his untreated cheek already had a large bruise. He could still sense the strange power in Naruto so he wisely decided to leave him alone, for the moment.

At a chakra spike, Kakashi's head snapped back to Sakura and Naruto; whatever Sakura had just said had obviously upset him greatly because for the first time in any of their memories he hit Sakura. She stumbled back and hit the railing, holding her cheek in shock. She hit him all the time, but she had never thought that he would EVER hit her.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" he screamed back at her, his chakra flaring

This time it didn't stop though, his chakra level climbed higher and higher, and red chakra began to bubble out of him. Kakashi decided this was the time to intervene. He rushed forward and grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN!! YOUR GENERATING TO MUCH CHAKRA!!" and shook him with every word

Naruto couldn't answer, the strain of using fox chakra for long periods of time was starting to get to him. He dropped to his knees, his entire body shaking. Chakra swirled around him, both blue and red. Kakashi swore, he knew about chakra sicknesses, if a body's chakra increased and decreased several times in quick succession the chakra flow becomes limited and you can't use chakra at all; which is why chakra enhancing pills carried some risk.

The extra chakra has to go somewhere so it's normally expelled from the body, like what was happening to Naruto right now, but the fox chakra acts like a poison to anyone besides Naruto, and even he is affected by large quantities of it.

Before Kakashi could act Sasuke ran up to Naruto and slapped a chakra seal on his forehead protector, yanking his hand away before the chakra could burn him. Naruto's symptoms faded and he fell forward, barley conscious. Kakashi watched Sasuke with apprehension.

'How did Sasuke know how to do that? How did he know about chakra sicknesses, and why was he carrying around a chakra seal?!' Kakashi's thoughts swam in circles around his head as he walked toward his downed student.

Naruto groaned and stood up shakily, neither Sasuke nor Sakura made any move to help him as he stumbled and fell back down. Kakashi knelt down next to him.

"I'll take you too the hospital, we can do this mission on our own"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged Kakashi's hand off his shoulder

"If you… go without me… you'll kill… the fox's" he panted out

"Don't you trust us?" Sakura questioned sarcastically

Naruto looked up at her, his flashing from blue to red. He stood up.

"No. I don't"

Sakura looked taken aback. Even Sasuke looked a little shocked. Kakashi sighed sadly

'What happened to teamwork?' he asked them silently, and then said aloud

"We'd better get going"

**Okaaaaaay, so that was one Senior class meeting put to good use. Also this chapter is kinda short so if anyone can point out something that I can go into more detail with or maybe add something totally new please do it.**

**As always please review!! .**


	3. Arrival

This chapter has been edited

**This chapter has been edited!! Aren't I so good?? That's three chapters in two days so far :D!!**

It was a long way from Konoha to where the fox's were. Normally they could make it in one day, but today…

Naruto was trying his hardest to keep up and stay up. He didn't complain once, and he made sure he was either at the front of the group or the middle, never the back. Kakashi made them stop several times, he made up excuses, but everybody knew it was because of Naruto. They were surprised though, out of the whole drip they only stopped directly because of Naruto twice, the first time they stopped was because he started coughing so bad he couldn't breathe properly, and they second time he started coughing up pure concentrated fox chakra. At first they thought it was blood until it started moving. Naruto had put his hand in the middle of the puddles and reabsorbed the chakra and though he didn't make any noise and his expression never changed it was obvious that it was painful to do. They had traveled about three quarters of the way there when Kakashi stopped.

"Ok, lets stop here"

Sakura and Sasuke looked back to ask why, but looking back got them their answer. Naruto looked awful, he was leaning against a tree trunk gasping for breath, sweat pouring down his face.

"Why did we stop?" Sasuke asked, wanting to make Naruto squirm

"We can continue if you like, but if Naruto dies you two get to explain it to Tsunade"

"I'm…fine…let's…keep…goin—" mid sentence his eyes drooped and he fell forward out of the tree, Kakashi grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"That settles it, were stopping"

This time Sasuke didn't argue. They set up camp.

--Next morning--

Naruto was up first, he noticed that he felt a lot better; he also noted that he was in a sleeping bag in a small clearing. He sat up rubbing his eyes, seeing that everyone else was asleep. Faintly he heard the sound of a stream nearby. He licked his lips and his stomach growled; grinning to himself he took off for the river.

After he got there he made a kage bunshin (clone) and sent it into the stream, while his actual self waited on the shore with some kunai at ready. Whenever his clone scared a fish out of the water he would throw a kunai at it. He caught twelve fish.

'Some for breakfast and some for the fox's' he thought, whistling happily as he walked back to camp

Kakashi and Sasuke were up when he returned; they were sitting by the fire

"That's a lot of fish Naruto, I don't think we can eat that much" Kakashi joked, relieved to see Naruto's signature grin and blue eyes

Glancing at Sasuke he replied, "Most of these are for the fox's"

Kakashi gulped, he hoped that the peace would last a bit longer. Thankfully, his wish was granted when Sasuke made no comment about the fish, and just nodded slightly. Naruto nodded back and then went about cooking a couple fish

The smell of cooked fish woke Sakura; she crawled out of her tent and joined them, grabbing a fish as she sat down

"Who got breakfast?" she asked, taking a bite and sitting next to Sasuke

"Naruto did"

She looked at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He was obviously thinking of yesterday, and the light bruise on her cheek didn't help the matters any

"Oh"

She continued eating in silence. Naruto sighed and did the same. After awhile she noticed the remaining fish.

"Why did you catch so many?"

"The rest are for the fox's" he replied, looking up at her through his bangs

She snorted in disdain, Naruto's eyes narrowed, a slight red tinge flowed through them. He stood up

"Well are we going or what??" he snapped, before stomped away to pack

Kakashi sighed and stood as well

"Please stop making him angry"

"Why?" Sakura sneered "Its his fault, he's the one defending those monsters"

They heard a loud crack and whipped around. Naruto had been holding a kunai when he heard her words. In his anger he had snapped it in half, cutting his hand in the process. He threw down the pieces and went to get the first aid kit.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Kakashi told them as he walked away

After they had all packed up and Naruto had treated his hand they set out, expecting to reach their destination in about an hour.

It had been completely silent the entire trip and Kakashi was glad they could finally get this mission over with. After they arrived at the village they got directions from a local man; the fox den was over the hill to the North

The closer they got to the den, the more agitated Naruto became. Kakashi pulled him to the side

"What's the problem?" he asked quietly

"It's Kyuubi… he recognizes the smell of these fox's" Naruto shook his head as if to clear it "I think these fox's are related or something" Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded

"You know what that means right?" Naruto asked, Kakashi shook his head

"It means we cannot, under any circumstance, harm these fox's"

Kakashi nodded again, this time in agreement, if they were to harm the fox's 'he' just might kill them all. They continued on. When they arrived at the clearing they peeked out from behind bushes. There, sitting and playing in the sun, was a family of kitsunes

**Mmmmk, I rather like this chapter, and as stated at the top it has been edited.**

**Again if you see any mistakes or have any ideas about fleshing it out anymore please tell me .**

**And as always PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Death and Betrayal

Sitting and playing in the sun was a family of kitsunes.

Naruto had a warm smile on his face; he stood up and walked toward the fox's. The adult saw him first and snarled. The three behind him tensed but he waved them off, he still walked calmly toward the fox's. Now all 4 of them were snarling at him. About 10 feet away from them he stopped, his chakra flared, the fox's stopped snarling and they're ears swiveled toward Naruto. His chakra level continued to dwindle and flare, almost like he was talking to them…

'That's it!!! That's genius Naruto!!! Kitsunes can read chakra so your talking to them by changing your chakra levels' Kakashi's respect for Naruto just about tripled

Sasuke and Sakura didn't trust the fox's, they wanted to complete their original mission, they wanted to kill the fox's. But so far the fox's hadn't done anything that would call for them to attack them. They watched the interaction and waited for something they could classify as an attack. When the adult fox ran to Naruto and jumped on him Sasuke smirked. This was an opportunity.

Naruto laughed as the fox licked his face. It had recognized the kyuubi's chakra and identified it. It was her brother, and she was very excited. The 3 little ones stayed further away, they would say hello after their mother did.

Inside Naruto the kyuubi laughed. He was happy, and that happiness soaked all the way through Naruto, he was ecstatic.

"CHIDORI!!!"

Startled Naruto and the fox looked up, right in time for Sasuke to slam a chidori through the fox's chest. Her lifeless body fell to the ground beside Naruto. Sasuke let out a small chuckled and turned his attention to the little ones.

Naruto was in shock, so was the kyuubi. He turned his head toward Sasuke's retreating back and saw the little fox's cowering near the mouth of the cave, he saw Sakura coming at them from another direction. None of this seemed to register until he saw the body of the female fox. Inside him he felt a wave of rage and grief, he looked back up at Sasuke and the intent to kill intensified. He made no attempt to stop the enormous amount of chakra that exploded out of him. His eyes were slanted and bright red; 3tails flowed out behind him while on his head 2 ears formed. He roared and attacked

At the first small increase of chakra Sakura and Sasuke looked towards Naruto, just in time to see the huge explosion of chakra. They could easily feel hate, grief and especially bloodlust pouring off him in waves. They watched him look at them and then with a roar he disappeared.

'**HE'S FIRST'** the kyuubi roared

Naruto reappeared in front of Sasuke and slammed his fist into his stomach. On impact he must have broken at least 5 ribs. The force alone threw Sasuke into the nearest tree. Sakura screamed which turned his attention toward her. She was holding a kunai in one hand and she was almost at the little fox's. He flung out his right arm and the chakra round it extended and grabbed her. She screamed it burned her. He through her into the ground. A sickening crack was heard as her arm broke beneath her. Several shuriken slammed into Naruto, they never hit him though, the layer of chakra around him protected him. He turned back to Sasuke, he was leaning up against the tree, one hand holding his side the other holding more shuriken. He threw these too, but Naruto vanished before they hit him. Sasuke looked to see where he went when he was slammed into the tree, Naruto held him by his neck up against the tree.

'NO don't kill him' Naruto pleaded

'**This bastard killed my sister!! He deserves to die!!' **Kyuubi snarled back

'If you kill him you'll be sinking to his level!!!"

'………**..'**

'Well?!?'

'……**fine…..… you can tell that bastard that if he ever tries to harm a fox again I will kill him'**

Naruto looked Sasuke right in the eye so there would be no misunderstandings

"If you EVER harm ANY fox EVER again. I will let 'him' kill you"

He dropped Sasuke and turned away. He walked toward the little fox's, they weren't scared him, they ran toward him. As soon as they touched him the kyuubi calmed down, Naruto's chakra lowered slowly. He picked them all up and left the clearing. When he past the place where they had been hiding he found Kakashi. A snarl rose in his throat

"YOU!!! YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!!! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED SASUKE!!!" his yells were backed up by the snarls of the fox's

"I couldn't have stopped him, so I didn't try. You punished them more then enough though. You lost control of yourself" his eye and voice showed no emotion

"I LOST CONTOL?!?!?! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT SASUKE DID?!!?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID BEFORE?!?!?!

Naruto's chakra level spiked back up as he delivered a solid punch to Kakashi's stomach. When he spoke again his voice was void of any emotion

"Get you students and get out of here"

Naruto started walking back toward Konoah. Only when he was sure that he wasn't followed he dropped to his knees. Startled the 3 fox's jumped to the ground and tried to see what was wrong. Naruto was sobbing, guilt for not saving the mother fox, anger at himself for hurting his teammates so much and anger at them for betraying him. The fox's cried with him, but for a different reason, they had lost their mother and now they were alone.

"Don't worry… I'll never let anything… bad happen to you three again"

He stood back up and walked back to Konoah


	5. Request

Naruto walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office. The three fox's, Third, Kitsu and Kyu (Third was named after the third hokage), road on Naruto's shoulders and head as he walked. He had adopted them, and anyone who had a problem with it was ignored, or threatened.

Since his return a week before he had been different. He trained almost everyday, hardly talked to anyone, hardly smiled at anyone except the fox's, they were with him constantly, and his chakra level stayed high. Ever since his run in with Kakashi he kept it at a high level, high enough for people to leave him alone.

He turned into the Hokage's office and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. Within him the kyuubi growled, though he had promised not to kill anyone it wouldn't stop him from _almost_ killing them.

Naurto stood at the opposite side of the room and waited for Tsunade to explain why he was called here. It couldn't be a mission because Sakura and Sasuke were still recovering. So either he was about to be punished for hurting them or they were going to try to take the fox's away from him. For they're sake he hoped it was the former

"Naruto, you intentionally hurt fellow team members for trying to complete the mission they had been assigned. You will be banned from all ninja activity for 1 month" Tsunade said solemnly, she had thought Naruto would be crushed so she was shocked at his response

"Fine, what is their punishment?"

"What? Why would they be punished, they didn't do anything wrong"

Naruto eye's narrowed, the fox trio let out a growl

"Fine. I have a request Tsunade"

Again she was surprised, as were the others in the room. Naruto had called Tsunade by name, no baachan no honorific, nothing

"What?"

"During this last mission I have lost all trust I have for either of my 2 teammates and my teacher"

This surprised Sakura and Sasuke; they thought that after awhile Naruto would forgive them and then ask them for forgiveness for hurting them, they hadn't expected this. Apparently neither had Kakashi or Tsunade because they both had surprised looks

"Further more being around them is dangerous, right now it is taking quite a bit of my concentration to stop 'him' from killing all three of them"

Tsunade now looked worried, she opened her mouth to speak but Naruto cut her off

"Don't think I'm trying to protect them y doing this either. I could care less about what happens to them now"

"So what exactly is your request Naruto" Tsunade wanted this to end

Naruto glared at her, his respect for her dropping a bit

"I wish to be removed from team 7"


	6. Startings of Despair

"I wish to be removed from team 7"

A stunned silence was all he received for an answer

"W-w-what?" Tsunade sputtered

"You heard me"

"Y-you don't have any reason to-"

"Reason?! I just gave you reasons!" his voice was raising he was angry now

"I'd be a lot better off on a different team or by myself even. I never learn anything with my current _sensei_!" he said sensei with such malice that Kakashi flinched

"Kakashi is an excellent teacher, and a first class jonin at that!" now Tsunade was getting angry

"Oh really? You know what your _excellent_ jonin has taught us? About 3 months after our team was created he taught us how to climb trees, THAT'S IT!!! After that he just told us to spar. Every. Single. Practice. I asked the other teams and they learned tree climbing the VERY FIRST DAY!!! And when the chunin exams came up he only taught stuff to Uchiha!! So if that's your idea of an _excellent _teacher then your not much of a Hokage are you?!"

The only thing you could hear after that was Naruto's breathing as he attempted to calm himself down. Tsunade slowly turned her head towards Kakashi, who looked like he'd been slapped

"Is this true?" Tsunade's voice was quiet

Kakashi hung his head, Tsunade's face-hardened

"Naruto, I cannot remove you fro team 7 because all the other teams are full and you are to young to work alone. You will carry out your punishment and then return to your team"

"Can I still train during my punishment?""

"Yes"

"Fine" he turned around and walked out, Tsunade watched him leave before turning to Kakashi

"Sasuke, Sakura you may go. I have to speak to Kakashi"

They slowly exited, still in shock from Naruto's request

----Narrator POV-----

During the month that Naruto was off ninja duties he trained constantly with the other teams. Right after he left the Hokage's office the first day he went around to each team and asked if he could join them for practice once and awhile. They all said yes, so he spent his time going from team to team practicing: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra control, Strategies during fights and a little Genjutsu. He also worked with the fox trio; he trained them so that they could help in small fights.

Also during this time the kyuubi started blending their chakras at a faster rate. Naruto could now call upon the kyuubi's chakra whenever he wanted and sometimes he didn't even need to. His own chakra level was being increased everyday as their chakra's blended. He gained other things from this blending as well. His sense of smell, hearing and sight were raised and he could talk freely with the fox's.

The month seemed to fly by and in no time Naruto's punishment time was up and he was waiting with his team for Kakahsi to arrive

----Normal POV-----

Sakura was a nervous; the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The only thing that had been said in the last hour and a half was a quiet "good morning Naruto", which he ignored. Currently he was sitting down leaning up against on of the poles on the bridge, meditating. Third, Kitsu and Kyu (the fox's) were climbing all over him and chasing each other, they made sure not to go near Sasuke or Sakura though. Suddenly the fox's stopped and their ears swiveled toward the end of the bridge, Naruto stood up

POOF

"Yo" Kakashi greeted, he waited for his usual greeting of "YOUR LATE" but it never came, he looked closer and noticed Naruto

'Ah, that's what's wrong'

"Welcome back Naruto" he said happily

Naruto didn't respond, he just stood there. Kakashi chuckled nervously, Sakura stepped forward

"What are we doing today Kakashi-sensei" she was trying to lighten the mood

"Right today we will be sparring"

Naruto snorted, he knew it. The three of them turned to look at him and he just stared back.

"Okay, Sasuke, Sakura you two spar, Naruto your with me"

Naruto was surprised for a second, but he didn't show it. Then he got mad, did Kakashi think everything would be OK if he started training him. He silently followed his team to the training ground


End file.
